Crossroads
by LTlover
Summary: Someone returns from the dead to shake up the lives of some of Llanview's most beloved citizens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to ABC**.

The sun is shinning through the open patio doors of the Llanfair library. A cool spring breeze wafts through the room. The library is unoccupied; however the sprits of the people that have graced the room with their presence live on giving the room a life of its own.

There is a sudden change in the atmosphere as a tall man enters the room through the patio doors. He is wearing tattered clothing and his face is unshaven. He has dark hair but he is balding. He looks as if he has been beaten very badly recently.

The man looks around making sure there is nobody else within range of him. As he looks around the room it's clear by the expressions on his face that this is not his first time here. He looks at the couch and gets a small smile on his face as if he is having a memory. He walks over to the desk and notices all the picture frames spread across it. As he scans all of the pictures he stops on one in particular and picks it up. He runs his fingers across the glass of the frame and then holds it to his heart. The man decides that he wants the picture and removes it from its frame. He places the picture in his back pocket. He then again looks over the other pictures and picks another one up. He gets a look of sadness upon his face as he stares at it.

Brody enters Llanfair through the front door. He notices the man standing in the library. He can tell by looking at the man that he doesn't belong there and attempts to approach him. The man must have heard him coming. He drops the picture he was holing and starts to run. As Brody starts to chase after him he stops to pick up the picture that the man was looking at. It was a picture of Viki and Charlie from their wedding day. Brody takes off running towards the terrace to find the man. He sees him in the distance. He notices that the man is running quickly but seems to be in a lot of pain. Brody manages to catch up to the man and tackles him to the ground.

"Alright buddy. What were you doing in that house?"

The man says nothing.

"Well if you don't tell me what you are doing here I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

Still the man says nothing.

Brody handcuffs the man and they start walking towards his car.

At the police station Brody takes the man to an available interrogation room and sits him down on a cold steel chair.

"Okay it's time to start answering some questions. What were you doing at Llanfair? Why were you looking at that picture of Mr. and Mrs. Banks? Do you know either of them?" Brody was trying to get answers.

The man still has nothing to say.

"Alright if you don't want to talk to me then I'm going to get someone else. Maybe you'll feel like sharing with them. In the mean time you can sit here and think about what you have to say." Brody leaves the room.

Brody enter the squad room and notices John sitting at his desk. He approaches John and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey McBain I need your help with something. I caught this homeless guy creeping around Llanfair. He was in the library staring at a picture of Viki and Charlie. When I approached him he took of running. I caught up with him and asked him what he was doing there but didn't say anything. I brought him here and he still won't talk. Maybe you can get him to talk. I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before. Will you help me?"

"I'll give it my best shot. Did anyone else see him?"

"Not that I know of, I had just gotten there. I was going to see Jessica."

"Ok let's go talk to this guy."

John and Brody enter the interrogation room. The man is just staring at the wall.

"I'm Detective McBain and you already know Officer Lovett, what's your name?"

The man does not answer him.

"So you're the quite type huh? Well unless you provide us with some answers we are going to have to charge you with breaking and entering. You're gonna go to jail. Is that what you want?" John asks the man.

The man still says nothing.

"Alright Officer Lovett here is going to take you down to booking. Run his fingerprints maybe something will come up." John instructs Brody.

"I want to speak to Bo Buchanan." The man finally speaks.

"Oh so you do know how to talk. How do you know the commissioner? Brody asks.

The man says nothing.

"Okay it's obvious that you're not going to talk to us so we'll just go and try to locate the commissioner for you. Just sit tight." John tells the man.

John and Brody exit the room. John explains to Brody that Bo is out of the office and that he doesn't know where he is. Just then Nora comes around the corner.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nora asks them

"Well I caught this guys lurking around Llanfair and he tried to run from me when I approached him. I caught up with him but he wouldn't tell me what he was doing there. I brought him hear and he still wouldn't tell either of us why he was there. The only thing he said was that he wanted to speak to Bo." Brody explained.

"Have either of you seen him before?" Nora asked

"No. He looks homeless. And it looks like he's taken a beating." John replied.

"Well Bo is at the Mayor's office right now. If you don't mind maybe I can talk with the guy. Maybe I have seen him before." Nora asked

"It's worth a shot." John said.

Brody, John and Nora enter the interrogation room. Nora starts to speak before she realizes who the man is.

"Hi I'm Nor… Oh My God!" Nora is speechless

"So you know this guy. Who is he?" John asks

"Um John would you and Brody get Bo and tell him he needs to get over here right away." Nora asked

"Nora we're not going to leave you alone with this guy. I'll stay and Brody can go and get Bo." John said

"No it's ok. I know this man. He won't hurt me, right?" Nora asks the man. He shakes his head no.

"Alright but I will be right outside if you need me." John tells her.

John and Brody exit the room.

"What the hell was that?" Brody asks John

"I don't know, but you better go and get Bo. I have a feeling you stumbled on something big." John told Brody.

Nora turns her attention back to the man in handcuffs. She still can't believe who she is looking at.

"Hello Nora" the man says

"Oh My God, Ben you're alive" Nora exclaims.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe that you're alive. You do know that everybody thinks your dead right? Nora asks Ben

"Yes, I am well aware of what everybody thinks happened to me. Knowing that all the people I love think I'm dead was part of my torture." Ben explains

"Where have you been all this time? What happened to you?" Nora questions.

"Nora if you don't mind can we wait until Bo gets hear before I start answering those questions. The memories are painful and I want relive them as little times as possible." Ben admits

"Sure no problem, can you answer this? Did you go to Llanfair to see Viki?"

"Yes and No, I wanted another chance to see her in person, but I also just wanted to make sure that she is living a happy life. That she was really able to move on. I know that she got remarried. I also know that she had a heart transplant and believes that she has my heart. I guess I really came back to see if we could reunite or if I should just stay dead."

Just then Bo enters the room. He is completely shocked when he sees Ben sitting there.

"Ben" Bo manages to say

"Hi Bo" Ben replies

"Officer Lovett would you please remove the handcuffs from this man, and would you give us some privacy." Bo instructed Brody

"Sure commissioner." Brody took off the handcuffs and left the room.

As soon as Brody left the room Ben reached behind him and took out the picture he had placed in his pocket earlier. He looked at the photo and then at Bo and Nora. He was now ready to share his story.

"When I was at Llanfair earlier I took this picture of Viki." He showed Bo and Nora

"Ben, where have you been all this time?" Bo asked.

"Do you remember Gina Russo? My old high school girlfriend" Ben asked

"Yes, she was the one that had you kidnapped on New Years Eve, then forced Viki to leave you and held her captive in her basement, all the while making you believe that her brother was trying to kill you." Bo answered.

"Yes. She wanted me back and all to herself." Ben explained.

"Didn't she fall off of a cliff and was killed." Nora asked

"That's what we thought." Ben said

"But we gave up the search for her body. We figured she fell in to the river and drifted away. We never thought it was possible that she survived." Bo explained

"Well she did survive. Once she had fully recovered from the injuries that she had stained from falling of the cliff she decided that she wanted to seek revenge on me and Viki. However by that time I was in a coma. Gina did not get the revenge she wanted due to my coma, but she was content in knowing that Viki was doomed to a life without me in it."

"How do you know all this?" Nora asked.

"I'll get to that part in a bit. Anyway Gina was paying a nurse at the hospital to keep her informed on my condition. That way if there was any change she would be notified immediately and she could put her revenge plan back in action. The nurse must have called her when I awoke on Valentine's Day. She told me that she had sent somebody to the hospital to kill me before I had a chance to make any kind of recovery. I never thought I would say this but I guess I was lucky that I fell back into a coma. She called off the hit and continued to relish the fact that Viki had to go on without me. Over the next couple of months things went on as normal, Gina was still secretly a mob boss. It wasn't until Viki's unexpected heart problems that the opportunity Gina had been waiting for presented itself. When my condition started to deteriorate Gina paid of several staff members including the doctor that did Viki's transplant, to do whatever they had to do to keep me alive. After I had gone into cardiac arrest they were able to revive me. Once it became known that I was a perfect match to be Viki's donor, Gina got the doctor to switch "my heart" with another. After it became clear that I was in fact dead and Viki had my heart, Gina had her lackeys transport me to her house. That's where I've been all this time. She held me prisoner just about an hour outside of Llanview."

"Wow" was all Nora could say

"So all this time you were that close. How come you didn't try to escape until now?" Bo questioned

"You see when Gina had me taken to her house I was still in a coma. I remained in that coma until about nine months ago. I would have gotten away sooner, but I was so weak from being bed ridden for so long. So I just bided my time and focused on recovering and getting back to Viki when I was strong enough. Every day Gina would feed me information about Viki and all of the other people in Llanview that I cared about. She thought she was punishing me, but she was really providing me with the strength I needed to get better. After a few failed attempts I finally managed to escape a few days ago."

"Talk about one crazy bitch" Nora pointed out.

As the three continued talking there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Brody stepped into the integration room.

"Commissioner, Mrs. Banks is here. She is asking to speak with you." Brody informed Bo

"Viki's here. Ok tell her I will be out in a minute." Bo told Brody as he left

"Bo please you cant' tell Viki that I'm alive. Not yet. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do." Ben pleaded with Bo.

"Ok. I won't tell her, for now. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see what she wants and then we will continue our conversation. Nora will you stay with him?"

"Of course Bo."

Nora and Ben remained in the interrogation room, while Bo headed out to his office to see what brought Viki down to the station at the exact same time her husband returned from the dead.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bo headed out of the interrogation room. As he made his way to his office he wondered how he was going to be able to have a conversation with Viki without telling her that Ben was indeed alive. Bo had to keep his word to his brother though, at least until he heard the whole story from Ben. Bo reached his office. He paused for a second before opening the door, took a deep breath and then entered the room.

"Hi Viki, how are you?" Bo placed a kiss upon her cheek

"Oh Bo, I'm fine. It's just that there has been a lot going on with the family. Jessica and Natalie have finally made peace with each other and the mistakes they have both made in the past. I can't tell you how thrilled I am that they are getting along again. And they both seem to be happy in their relationships, Natalie with John and Jessica with Brody. I just wish I could say the same with myself and Charlie." Viki sighed

"Are you and Charlie having problems?" Bo asked

"Yah and her name is Echo DiSavoy." Viki said disgusted

"Echo DiSavoy is back in town. You're kidding me, but I don't understand what does she have to do with you and Charlie? If memory severs wasn't she after Clint."

"Well in turns out that she and Charlie go way back. Apparently they had a relationship over twenty years ago when they were both living in Atlantic City. Once she found out that Charlie and I were married she just had to come and visit."

"Wow. Do you think she is here to cause problems between you and Charlie?"

"She claims she is just here to visit her old friend Chuckles. That's what she used to call Charlie. If history has taught me anything, it's to always keep my guard up when that woman is around."

"You're right about that. I remember when she tried to destroy your marriage to Clint, and when he almost went to prison for her supposed death. You can bet that woman is up to something. Does Clint know she is in town?"

"Yes, I called him to give him a heads up. I didn't want him to be caught off guard like I was. I'm sorry Bo I've taken up too much of your time talking about my problems. The reason I'm here is because Brody called Jessica and told her that he arrested a homeless man that broke into Llanfair. He wanted to know if anything was missing, and from what I can tell there isn't. Do you know why this man was at Llanfair?"

Bo thought about how he was going to answer Viki's question. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but Ben had specifically asked not to tell Viki that he was alive until he figured out what he was going to do. He hated lying to his friend, but Ben is his brother and he had to honor his wishes. He could ring Brody's neck right now for what he did, but he would deal with that later right now Viki was waiting for an answer.

"I've talked to this guy and I think he was just looking for something to eat and someplace to keep warm. He doesn't seem harmful. I know it's scary to know someone was in your house but I don't think this guy will be back. I think he was just passing though town and stopped at the first place he saw." Bo lied.

"Ok. I trust your judgment. What's going to happen to now? Viki asked

"Well since he didn't take anything and he didn't technically break anything we have to let him go, but you have my word that I will personally make sure this won't happen again." Bo assured Viki

"Thank you Bo. You've always been such a good friend to me." Viki hugged Bo

"I know that you're married to somebody else but I will always consider you as family. I mean you're the mother of my nieces and nephews and you were married to both of my brothers. In my book that makes you family for life."

"Oh Bo thank you, I feel the same way. Isn't something that I ended up marrying two Buchanan's? I would never have guessed that when I met Ben that he would turn out to yours and Clint's brother. I just wish you two would have had more of a chance to get to know each other better as brothers. I know Ben felt the same way too."

"I feel the same way." Bo said. He was thinking to himself that maybe now he would have the chance.

"I'm sorry Bo but I have to go. I have a hospital board meeting to get to. Thank you again for taking care of the situation at Llanfair. I will see you soon."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you with your Echo problem."

"I will. Bye Bo"

"Bye Viki."

As Bo watched Viki leave he noticed John and Brody come into the squad room. It was time to deal with officer Lovett and the problem he caused. He opened the door to his office and called both men in.

"John, Brody have a seat we need to talk." Bo instructed the men.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

John and Brody took their seats in Bo's office. Bo went and sat in his chair and just stared at the two men for a while. He was furious with Brody; he had no business telling Jessica about what happened at Llanfair without Bo's consent. With that in mind Bo knows that Brody is just concerned about the well being of his girlfriend and her family. What ever the reason behind officer Lovett's actions it was time for him to learn the first rule of being a cop; information is given out on a need to know basis.

"Officer Lovett do you know why Mrs. Banks came down the station to see me today?" Bo asked

"No sir, but if I had to guess it's because of the break-in at Llanfair." Brody replied

"That's exactly why she was here. Now I don't remember giving my permission to inform the family of the situation. Officer Lovett did I tell you to call my niece Jessica and tell her about the break-in?"

"No sir you did not, but I don't understand why you don't want them to know. It's their home, they have every right to be informed if some homeless guy wanders in off of the street and starts going through their personal property." Brody tried to defend his actions.

"Your right, however all of the facts of this case have not been gathered yet. It's irresponsible of us as the police department to instill panic into the lives of members of the household when we don't know the whole story yet. Do you understand me Officer Lovett?"

"Yes commissioner."

"Good. I trust that you will not speak about the break-in with my niece or anybody else from this point on unless instructed to do so."

"Yes commissioner"

"Good. Officer Lovett you are dismissed."

"Thank you commissioner"

As Brody leaves Bo's office, Bo goes back to his desk and has a seat in his chair. John is sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of Bo's desk. Bo makes sure that Brody has left before continuing to talk with John.

"John what I'm about to tell you is privileged information. I am trusting you to keep this information to yourself. Is that clear?"

"You don't have to worry about me Bo. I live by the book remember."

"Good, because you are the best detective I have and I need your help with this case"

"Are you talking about the break-in at Llanfair?"

"Yes. This case isn't as cut and dry as it appears. Before Viki married Charlie she was married to a man name Ben Davidson."

"Yeah, I've heard Natalie mention him before."

"Right, so you know that he was also my brother."

"Yes. Also that he was shot by Antonio and spent about a year in a coma before his death in which Viki received his heart."

"Or so we thought. John, Ben was the intruder at Llanfair."

"How is that possible? He's supposed to be dead right?"

"I better start from the beginning. Ben is the son of Asa and Renee. Renee didn't tell Asa she was pregnant with his child and gave the baby up for adoption. Ben was adopted by the Davidson's. Ben's father was a lawyer for the mob. In high school Ben had a girlfriend name Gina Russo. Her family was also in the mob. From what he has told me they had a very intense relationship, but like most first loves they grew apart and went their separate ways. Well he moved on with his life and eventually married Viki. When Ben's brother Sam Rappaport first came to town there were some events that caused a war between the Buchanan's and the Rappaport's. The details are irrelevant. Anyway when Ben came to town he was hiding from the mob. Once his situation had been resolved it came out that he was Sam's brother."

"So you didn't know at this point that he was your brother?"

"No. At that point in time I thought that Max Holden was my brother. He was conning all of us. Anyway Asa engaged a full on attack against the Rappa-Davidson's as he called them. On the day of Ben and Viki's wedding Asa had Ben shot at their reception. None of us knew it was Asa we all assumed that the mob had put a hit out on Ben as payback for his leaving the organization. So Ben contacted his old high school girlfriend Gina Russo to help him try to find out who wanted him dead. To make a long story a little shorter, there wasn't anybody after Ben accept for Gina, but Ben was with Viki and he was never going to leave her. Gina had Viki kidnapped and when Ben finally found Viki, Gina supposedly fell over a cliff and died. From what Ben has just told me she didn't die and she has been holing him captive for all these years. She paid off the doctors to make it look like he died and Viki got his heart, so she could have him to herself."

"Wow that's some story Bo. Forgive me for asking this but I have too, are you sure Ben is telling you the truth?"

"I know you're skeptical about this and to tell you the truth at first I was too, but you know I trust my gut and it's telling me that his story is real. If you knew Ben you would know that he would never make something like this up. He is a good man."

"Well ok. If you convinced than so am I. Why don't we go and talk with Ben and get more information from him."

Bo and John leave Bo's office and head towards the interrogation room to speak to Ben again.

TBC


End file.
